Wulfngard
General Information Military Base Name: Wulfngard - from the High Nelvaanian words wulf, meaning wolf, with the suffix -n to indicate possession and gard, meaning fortification or stronghold. Literally translates into Wolf's Fortress, or Wolf's Keep Classification: Government Headquarters Location: Kalidan, Northern Hemisphere, 30km east of Arcenon Population As the nerve center of the Eternal Empire, Wulfngard is heavily populated & well-defended, housing multiple regiments of troops, as well as large numbers of facility personnel, government & intelligence officials and attendants. Military presence is extremely heavy and consists of the Empire's elite forces and most experienced units. *4x Ultranaut Regiments, regularly rotated *Multiple companies of Pyronauts, Combat Engineers, Blackwatch Death Squads and Psi Corps Operatives, Ghost Troopers and additional troops may also be housed here at any time *The Wolfguards *The Devil's Claws Access Located in the middle of an isolated mountain range, Wulfngard is typically accessed by a single road which connects the massive fortress with the outside world. Additionally, one may approach from the air and land at one of the base's hangars, although ships approaching without landing clearance will be shot down without warning. A railway line also exists, although this is reserved for the movement of troops & supplies and is not accessible to the public due to security reasons. The access points are heavily guarded with multiple checkpoints and heavy weapons ranging from anti-air emplacements, to machineguns, heavy repeating blasters and anti-tank guns. Description A massive, well guarded fortress located between several mountain peaks thirty kilometers east of Arcenon, the planet's largest city, Wulfngard is the headquarters of the Eternal Empire's military dictatorship. A truly colossal edifice of state easily the size of a small city, it not only houses a large military presence and the facilities required to support this armed contingent, but also the central offices and chambers of the various institutions that are required for the governance of the planet, as well as the residences for the various officials and their staff. The extremely well-defended behemoth of a fortress is laid out in a star pattern, much like many other fortifications that the Empire has built across its territory, various sections which house towering facilities extending out from a gigantic central spire which extends four kilometers up into the air. Typical of imperial architecture, it is constructed out of sturdy materials made to look like rough-hewn blocks of stone, with tall archways, straight lines and sharp angles, meant to inspire awe and nationalistic pride, standing as a testament of the Empire's accomplishments and its triumph over a cruel fate which would see it destroyed. It is a symbol of imperial defiance against the encroachment of corrupt, anarchist democracy, a monument to the eternal struggle against galactic peace which imperial culture so heavily embraces. Massive crimson banners bearing the triskelion insignia of the Empire, flutter in the wind, anchored as they are to the towers, the walls and the gates of the fortress, while statues, murals and engravings glorifying militarism, war and self-sacrifice adorn the grounds, leaving a lasting impression upon the visitors. Like the rest of the planet, weather here is harsh and although the northern hemisphere is more protected than the south, seasonal super-blizzards can hit the facility, although the fortress' tall, thick walls protect against the brunt of these storms, who's winds can reach speeds of up to six hundred kilometers per hour. The fortress is not a welcoming place and leaves a lasting impression upon visitors, foreigner and imperial alike. To those who follow the path of democracy and the teachings of the Jedi, Wulfngard is a stronghold of evil, violence and oppression. To imperials, it is a bastion of hope, in the triumph of order and strength over chaos and weakness. Points of Interest Gates of Ghul Named after a demonic figure from Anubian mythology, the Gates of Ghul guard the large road and railway line that provides the only access way into the Fortress of Solitude from the ground. The heavy Impervium-334 gates are guarded by a pair of Star Destroyer-grade turbolaser cannons, as well as numerous smaller weapons, designed to protect the base against attacks from both the air and ground. The gates are permanently staffed and on alert for any potential attackers. Past the gates, a long tunnel cuts a path through the steep mountain side and into the protected valley of the fortress itself, which is connected to it via a drawbridge that can be retracted at any time, should the occupants of the fortress wish so. Hangars A large military base such as Wulfngard requires a means to transport cargo and passengers to and from the location. Wulfngard benefits from a large, well-staffed and well-equipped hangar wing, located in the eastern section of the fortress. The hangar wing is capable of housing hundreds of shuttles, as well as six squadrons of starfighters, which are used for the base's defenses. The hangars are protected by multiple laser cannon emplacements, to ward off against enemy attackers. Strategic Command The main command center for both the fortress and the entirety of the Eternal Empire's military, as well as the seat of power of the executive branch of the Empire's military dictatorship, Strategic Command is a massive military installation which houses control rooms and facilities for communication, military planning, intelligence gathering, as well as base operation and national governance. It is the nerve center of the Eternal Empire and it is located deep underground, beneath the base itself, due to the strategic importance of this facility. The facility also contains a number of conference rooms and offices for the various military officials and their aides, as well as residential facilities and a medical ward intended to function as emergency housing in case the facility needs to be sealed. Strategic Command is connected to the rest of the fortress by several turbolifts, the shafts of which can be sealed off by blast doors, shielding and, if all else fails, detonated in order to separate it from the outside world. Military Barracks In order to house the large military presence which is constantly stationed within the fortress, a large barracks has been built at the southernmost tip of the fortress. A large, imposing structure, it contains its own medical facility, armories, sleeping quarters and all the other amenities necessary to accommodate such a large military force. In addition, this structure also houses the base's shield generator, which is guarded at all times and the barracks is secured by multiple heavy and light weapon emplacements, as well as one of the shield generators for the Arx Aeterna-class planetary shield which envelops the world. The facility's lower levels also host a number of garages and maintenance facilities for the housing, servicing and repairing of a large number of vehicles that can be deployed to transport troops and supplies, or for the defense of the fortress. The barracks itself is so massive, that it is comparable to a regular fortress in and of its own. Spire of Eternity The Spire of Eternity is the political center of the Eternal Empire. Situated at the center of the fortress, this massive, four kilometers tall spire houses a number of bureaucratic facilities, offices, institutions, as well as the Emperor's throne room, where the Imperial Assembly gathers to discuss policy and decide the laws that govern the day-to-day affairs of the Empire's citizens, under the watchful eyes of the Emperor. The architecture is designed to be imposing and intimidating, with a very high ceiling and huge flags hung upon the walls. The Throne of the Emperor sits on a raised dais at the northernmost end of this massive chamber, where it resides surrounded in shadows. Additionally, the tower also houses the central headquarters and offices of the imperial judiciary, as well as the supreme court and the main headquarters of Blackwatch, the Empire's much-feared secret police. The tower's security is insured by a number of weapon emplacements of multiple types and a large complement of soldiers. Approach by air is strictly forbidden and any ships passing into the Spire's security perimeter will be immediately shot down unless they are given explicit permission by the Emperor, to approach. Parade Grounds A massive, open square reserved for various official functions and events, the parade ground is situated within the western portion of the fortress, also functioning as the entry point into the fortress for the road winding its way up from the Gates of Ghul. Entire regiments of soldiers and vehicles, as many as forty thousand, can be assembled into the massive square and they often are, during the Eternal Empire's military parades, which are organized to commemorate important historical events. The grounds are tended to by a veritable army of maintenance droids, which keep it cleared of snow at all times, keeping the square immaculate, even in the harsh weather conditions of the planet. Warden Stronghold Located within the southern section of the fortress, this secret facility serves as the equivalent of a temple for the secret society of Darkside practitioners known as the Wardens of the Shroud, an enigmatic organization who's goals and exact role within the Empire are unknown to the vast majority of the galaxy. Within, there are residential quarters for the Wardens, as well as a well-guarded archive containing the organization's knowledge and records. Additionally, numerous training facilities reserved for the exclusive use of the Wardens are situated here, including one that contains several Ysalamiri, in order to train the Wardens to become accustomed to fighting in situations where they are unable to draw upon the Force, as well as the Hall of the Lords Commander, where the order's leaders make the decisions that determine the secret society's policies and course of action. Halls of the Emperor Occupying almost the entirety of the massive fortress' northern section, the imposing and palatial wing that serves as the personal residence of the Emperor, his family and his guests is a huge, authoritarian structure designed to impress and awe those few who are granted the privilege of setting foot inside the massive complex. The building contains over a thousand rooms, ranging from dormitories, servant quarters, staff facilities and offices, to an enormous dining room which can house a huge number of guests, although the accommodations would be considered rather spartan by the standards of most galactic aristocracy, as the Empire puts little faith in meaningless comforts and luxuries. Additionally, the complex also houses its own private medical wing, reserved for the Emperor and his family, which is equipped with the most advanced medical technology in the galaxy, as well as the Emperor's personal training chambers and libraries, where the Overlord and his apprentices train in the ways of the Darkside. The second most secure and heavily guarded section of the entire fortress, the Overlord's residential complex is protected by numerous weapon emplacements of various sizes, ranging from massive turbolaser cannons, to heavy repeating blasters and machineguns. Residential Wing In order to provide adequate housing for the thousands of staff members required to maintain and service the heart of the Eternal Empire, a large residential wing has been built in the eastern part of the Fortress of Solitude. In addition to the thousands of living quarters that house those employed within the fortress, this structure also contains several recreational facilities which include a cantina, a library and several gyms. In order to feed the many residents of the base, the building also benefits from a large kitchen and several mess halls. Medical Wing A well staffed and well equipped medical facility is necessary for the continued operation of a large fortress such as Wulfngard. Located within the eastern portion of the fortress, right next to the residential wing, the base's medical wing is capable of tending to a large number of patience and is kept well stocked with supplies. Separate residential quarters for the medical staff are also housed within this building, in order to facilitate quick access to their patients at all times. Engineering Undersection In order to satisfy the power consumption of the many facilities of a fortress as large as Wulfngard, a truly massive reactor is required. Situated beneath the ground level and to the north of Strategic Command, the engineering undersection houses the immense reactor that provides power to the fortress' facilities and defenses. It is staffed around the clock by droids and closely supervised by an elite cadre of the most experienced engineers within the Eternal Empire's government. As the political and military nerve center of the planetary government of Kalidan and thus, the Empire, Wulfngard is a well defended facility that is protected by a large number of weapons and a powerful shield. Defenses Security Rating: Maximum *Heavy Turbolasers *Hypervelocity Cannons *KT-504 'Tigris' Repeating Turbolasers *Ion Cannons *Laser Cannons *Flak Batteries *KC-101 'Basilisk' Interceptor Missile Launchers *KC-208 'Phalanx' Cruise Missile Launchers *Impervium-334 Armor Plating *Base Shield Generator *ECM Warfare Center *Planetary Shield Generator (See Arx Aeterna-class Planetary Shield) The troop complement of the facility is large and consists of a variety of troops *6 Starfighter Squadrons *4 Ultranaut Regiments *Blackwatch Death Squads *Psi Corps Operatives *Wolfguards *Ultranaut Ghost Troopers *Combat Engineers *Pyronauts History For much of the planet's recorded history, the mountain ranges of the northern hemisphere were considered too inaccessible and expensive to settle and despite the influx of Tygerii colonists, with the exception of a few mountaineer strongholds, most of the population preferred to settle in the much more fertile and, at the time, tranquil lowlands of the southern hemisphere. After the War of False Tyrants devastated the planet, causing a nuclear winter which brought about harsh weather conditions such as the super-blizzards that afflict Kalidan's surface, the surviving remnants of civilization found themselves between a rock and a hard place, lacking the resources to rebuild by themselves and being unable to acquire them from elsewhere, since the onset of the Gulag Plague had brought space travel to a halt. As such, most of the survivors remained within the few settlements that remained relatively intact, while those who could not, turned to banditry and raiding. Because of these dire conditions, civilization on Kalidan was in a situation where it could barely manage to continue surviving and the population was unable to plan, or carry out, the construction of new settlements. The arrival of the Eternal Empire would dramatically change the situation, however. Bringing with them millions of immigrants and vast amounts of equipment, along with a sizable fleet which could transport resources and materiel to and off world, led to the establishment of the first new settlements since the war which devastated the planet, centuries before. The first amongst this wave of massive construction projects, was the fortress of Wulfngard, which was intended to serve as the nerve center and headquarters for the government of the soon-to-be-unified planet. Out of security concerns, a relatively remote and inaccessible location was selected in the northern hemisphere, after several months of initial scouting. While at the time, the Eternal Empire was a subject of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the plans for the colonization of a new world away from Confederate control, were carried out in secrecy, the imperial government slowly building new bases and fortifications while gradually bringing in colonists. The architectural style chosen for the fortress, was utterly foreign to Kalidan, who's few remaining cities were constructed in styles reminiscent of the first colonists' home planet of Tygeria. Cold and imposing, Wulfngard was designed to stand as a monument to the Empire and its core values, a personification of imperial culture and a sign of things to come. It took the imperials five years to construct Wulfngard, the deadline being stretched multiple times due to the remoteness of the location and the underdeveloped state of the planet, but the imperial government put to good use the valuable experience gathered during the development of its previous homeworld of Nelvaan. Once the Empire officially separated from the Confederacy and declared independence, its government carried out a rapid evacuation of personnel, equipment and civilians, an operation known within official documentation as the Fenris Protocol. Although officially, the city of Arcenon was designated as the capital of the Empire, Wulfngard became the de-facto seat of power, with most of the Eternal Empire's highest institutions being headquartered within the colossal fortress. Category:Locations Category:Military Bases Category:Browse